


A Darker Side of Life

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [29]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little internal thoughts from Jenny during The Dark Age</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darker Side of Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again trying B/A from other characters pov! This time it is Jenny’s, Season 2 ‘The Dark Age’, during that scene in the costume shop.

A darker side of life

 

I feel the presence of the demon Eyghon leave my body, violently jumping out of my skin and into the souled vampire standing in front of me. He screams and backs away from me, his eyes flashing gold, showing the vampire within, then green as Eyghon struggles for control.

I slump to the floor watching Angel struggle for control of his body, he backs into a wall and stands there, shaking and breathing hard, his face shifting between the vampires true face, Eyghon’s green-skinned form and the handsome face of the human caught in the middle.

He yells again, his eyes showing his pain. Buffy crouches down beside me, her eyes showing her alarm as she watches her lover struggle for control. “Angel!” she calls “Fight it, you’re strong!” she yells.

Suddenly Angel’s face turns human again; his eyes are wide and scared. He gasps and slumps to the floor, exhausted with the eternal struggle. Buffy immediately gets up and hurries over to him, taking his arm and helping him to his feet. He looks at her gratefully, his eyes full of love as he leans against her for support.

This can’t be the same vampire that revelled in the destruction of my family a century before. He can’t be, can it?

I stand up shakily, looking at Angel with gratitude, keeping my anxiety to myself. “Th-thankyou” I whisper, not knowing what to think. Angel has just saved my life, from a demon. A demon that could just have easily caused him serious harm.

He smiles at me, a rare curve of his lips as he looks me in the eye “I’ve had a demon inside me for a couple of hundred years…just waiting for a good fight” his eyes darken as he remembers the past.

Buffy wraps her arms tightly around him “Winner and still champion” she murmurs. Angel turns his head and looks at her, his smile widens and he leans forward to kiss her softly.

I watch them silently, a pang of sadness building in my chest. Should I tell him about the curse? I watch Buffy kiss Angel again, a small chaste kiss on his lips. No. Not yet, there is no danger yet.

Giles crouches down beside me, his eyes full of pain “Jenny, I am so sorry” he whispered to me quietly. I look at him and smile slightly; then I wrap my arms around him and let him pull me to my feet. As he leads me out of the costume shop I glance back over my shoulder, Angel and Buffy are standing in the middle of the room, staring into each others eyes, small smiles on their faces.

I sigh softly to myself. No, there is no danger yet.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, well I don’t know about you, but I always got the impression that Jenny was going to tell Angel. She was waiting for the right time, but before she could warn him Buffy and Angel took their relationship to the next level and the curse was broken. I always felt so sorry for her! I also wanted to show how Jenny is still wary/unsure of Angel. 
> 
> Plus, the little Giles/Jenny stuff at the end was just too cute to pass up! Lol. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review if you liked this!


End file.
